Complications
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Greed was relaxing after a day of work and was talking with Marta when Kimbley came into the private bar and went for a bottle of bourbon. Since the alchemist was still recovering from a bad hangover the greedy Homunculus intervenes and Kimbley goes to blow him up. But when Greed stumbled back, still alive and obviously changed, what will happen to the Homunculus? AU


_heeey! XD random thing just don't ask please! XD XD XD lol anyways yeah i'm odd so read and enjoy maybe! :D_

 _Disclaimer:_ _this so wouldn't happen in any canon fma thing so obviously i don't own fma XD_

* * *

It was an average evening at the Devil's Nest; Greed had just closed the bar for the night and was lounging down in the private bar. Marta was sitting on a couple boxes in the corner enjoying what looked to be a Bloody Mary. Dorochette and Law were dealing with the deliveries down through the waterway and Kimbley was still being lazy and to the Homunculus's knowledge was still asleep.

" **Today was hectic wasn't it Greed?"** Marta asked and Greed looked over at her before nodding and continuing to drink his glass of scotch. **"It was but hey, the more customers the more income and the more breathing room we have."** The Homunculus stated before jumping as the door to the stairs slammed open and a very tired and annoyed looking Kimbley walked into the room. **"Hmm, something the matter, mister alchemist?"** Greed hummed and the alchemist gave him a furious glare before he went straight for a bottle of bourbon.

" **Ah, ah, ah. You're still getting over your last hangover, no strong stuff."** Greed said moving to stand and Kimbley growled as he took the bourbon regardless, **"I can drink what alcohol I want dammit."** He hissed as the Homunculus came over, Greed gave a sigh before he snatched the bourbon from the alchemist. **"Not if I say no. Watch it or I'll make you pay for any strong alcohol."** Kimbley glared up at Greed at that and clapped his hands; he then pressed his palms against the Homunculus's chest.

But instead of Greed exploding like usual the Homunculus stumbled back, **"The fuck was that?!"** Greed demanded and the alchemist stared at the Homunculus with wide golden eyes, **"Why the fuck is my voice different? And why are you taller than me?! HOW THE FUCK DID I GET BOOBS?!** _ **KIMBLEY WHAT DID YOU DO**_ **?!"** Greed cried, staring down at _her_ new body with wide eyes, Kimbley couldn't find the voice to say anything and eventually he felt liquid slide down his lips from his nose.

" **OH YOU ARE ONE SICK PERVERTED ALCHEMIST!"** Greed screeched, covering her breasts with her arms as she glared at Kimbley, suddenly clattering came from Marta's corner and the Homunculus looked over her shoulder. The snake chimera was now on the floor and her face was bright red, **"Greed how are you a girl now?!"** she asked and Greed threw her arms up in the air in exasperation, **"I have no clue! Ask Kimbley he's the one who did this!"**

Just then the door leading to the waterway opened and Dorochette and Law froze when they saw the three in the room. Instantly the dog chimera's eyes went wide and he got a nosebleed, very much like Kimbley still had. **"OH MY GOD ARE ALL THE STRAIGHT GUYS HERE SO PERVERTED?!"** Greed yelled before she whipped around to glare at Kimbley, her eyes blazing and her sharp teeth bared in a snarl, **"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER KNOW HOW TO TURN ME BACK!"**

Kimbley frowned before smirking and bending down slightly so he was eyelevel with the Homunculus. **"Don't know how so it looks like you're gonna stay that way."** He said plucking the bottle of bourbon from Greed's hand and turning to walk from the room, the Homunculus buried her face in her hands and screamed in frustration. Marta got up and walked over, putting her hand on Greed's shoulder, **"Look Greed, don't get so worked up over this. Unlike guys, women can't control their emotions quite as well."**

Greed looked at Marta and she was crying for unknown reasons, **"How could this have happened? Why am I crying, I shouldn't be crying like this."** The Homunculus said beginning to wipe at her eyes and cheeks trying to stop crying, **"Women's emotions are a lot, how do you put it, higher strung than guys'."** The snake chimera explained as she began gently wiping Greed's tears away, **"When you calm down you'll stop crying."**

Like Marta promised when the Homunculus calmed down her tears stopped, **"Oh god I have a feeling I'm not going to like being a girl."** She sighed as she looked around, Dorochette and Law had disappeared so it was just the two women, **"I'm gonna go tell Kimbley to start researching on how to change me back."** The Homunculus decided aloud and Marta shook her head, **"He's probably dead drunk by now, I wouldn't suggest it. Come on, let's get you into a more appropriate outfit."**

Greed merely blinked in confusion as Marta grabbed her wrist and began leading her upstairs to the floor with the bedrooms. When they passed Kimbley's sure enough he was already passed out on his bed, the Homunculus gave a sigh and pouted unknowingly. **"Now, lemme see…"** the snake chimera muttered as she walked over to her closet, she grabbed a shirt and a bra before tossing them at Greed. **"No offense but your boobs are too big for you to use your Shield as a shirt and you can't go without a bra. See if those fit and I'll be right back."**

Marta walked past Greed out the door and the Homunculus stopped pouting and let her Shield drop from around her torso. She took off her vest and put on the bra before the shirt, she hummed a little and took the shirt off again. Without much thought she walked out of the snake chimera's room and into her own, she grabbed the pair of scissors she had in there and made some changes to the shirt.

Greed put the shirt on again and smirked as she cocked her hips to the side, she stared at herself in the mirror and nodded a little. The Homunculus put her vest on again and started fiddling with her now long hair, deciding it was too smooth and flat for her liking she reached for the scissors again. A hand quickly snatched the scissors and Greed looked over, Marta was standing in the door with the scissors in her hand, her eyes glittered slightly in amusement. **"There is no way I'm letting you try and style your own hair."**

The Homunculus lifted her chin at that and puffed her chest out, **"I did a decent job with trimming your, Law's and Dorochette's hair. Not to mention I styled Kimbley's and even he liked it."** She said and Marta walked over, kicking a stool closer to her boss, **"Sit and let me have a go with your hair."** The snake chimera said and Greed sat down pouting, **"Oh don't look like that, I'm a decent hair stylist, besides I think you'll love what I have in mind."**

Greed merely sighed and closed her eyes as Marta began cutting and styling her hair, **"There, done."** The snake chimera said and the Homunculus opened her eyes before gaping at her reflection, **"Damn, you are a decent hair stylist."** Greed stated as she turned her head from side to side to get a better look at her hair, Marta smiled, **"Thanks."**

* * *

 _lol what did i do? XD I BLAME ROLEPLAYING ON INTERNET GAMES! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SOMEONE STARTED SAYING GREED HAD MANBOOBS! but it's my fault for having Kimbley turn him into a girl XD oh my- i'm odd. that's all i have to say is i'm odd. anyway review if you enjoyed! :D_


End file.
